Scuba divers have long been vexed by the problem of securing their scuba tanks while transporting them in automobiles and boats. Unless firmly secured, these heavy tanks may be thrown about by sudden stops or turns to cause damage both to the vehicle and to valves and other equipment mounted on the tanks, while also being hazardous to occupants of the vehicle. Some people construct elaborate bins and racks for the tanks which may involve the use of ropes or straps. Others simply try to wedge the tanks between other gear such as the bags in which they store their diving suits.